


Artificial Intelligence

by Jenne



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson is an A.I, Lowercase, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, POV First Person, POV Jackson, Past Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenne/pseuds/Jenne
Summary: Jinyoung tạo ra một trí tuệ nhân tạo và đặt tên là Jackson.





	Artificial Intelligence

tôi nhìn thấy một bộ bàn ghế, cốc cà phê đã vơi một nửa, một vài chiếc máy tính và bản vẽ, và một người nào đó.

 _"xin chào?"_  -- tôi hỏi, và cảm thấy giọng mình nghe thật trầm và cứng nhắc.

người nào đó đang nằm gục trên bàn bên cạnh là cốc cà phê, giật mình ngồi thẳng dậy vì câu hỏi của tôi. mái tóc người ấy đen và rối xù lên, đôi mắt chẳng còn vẻ gì là buồn ngủ như một phút trước nữa, và đôi môi thì mấp máy câu gì đó tôi không thể nhận ra.

người này thật sự đáng yêu, đó là những gì tôi muốn nói.

 _"cậu là ai?"_  -- mặc dù người ấy thật sự đẹp, thế nhưng tôi vẫn không biết người ấy là ai.

người ấy nói lắp, đôi mắt trợn tròn như rất ngạc nhiên vì câu hỏi của tôi. sau một khoảng phân tích tôi đã biết người ấy muốn hỏi rằng có phải tôi thật sự đang nói chuyện không.

tôi lại thắc mắc,  _"_ _tôi đúng là đang nói chuyện với cậu, và tôi muốn hỏi cậu là ai._ _"_

ồ, cậu ấy lại nói lắp, nhưng lần này tôi đã nghe ra được dễ dàng. jinyoung. đó là tên của cậu ấy.

 _"_ _tôi đoán cậu là người tạo ra tôi đúng không jinyoung?_ _"_

jinyoung gật đầu, đôi mắt vẫn chăm chăm nhìn về phía tôi-- nói đúng hơn là "con mắt" của tôi.

 _"_ _vậy thì xin chào cậu jinyoung, tôi là một trí tuệ nhân tạo và từ nay tôi sẽ thực hiện mọi mệnh lệnh của cậu thưa cậu chủ. à, cậu có thể chọn cho tôi một cái tên được chứ?"_

"tốt rồi, tốt rồi, mình đã thành công rồi...," tôi nghe jinyoung lầm bầm như thế.

 _"_ _cậu chủ?_ _"_

"tôi xin lỗi jackson. tên anh là jackson, được chứ? và đừng gọi tôi như thế, tên tôi là jinyoung cơ mà."

 _"_ _một cái tên rất đẹp thưa-- à không, phải là jinyoung chứ. cảm ơn cậu._ _"_

jackson sao? có vẻ cũng hợp đấy chứ.

*

jinyoung là một kĩ sư và là giảng viên ở trường đại học. cậu ấy rời hàn quốc và sang mĩ định cư cùng gia đình vào năm mười bốn tuổi. tôi là một dự án khoa học mà jinyoung đã dồn hết tâm huyết để thực hiện vào hai năm về trước. đó là tất cả những thông tin của jinyoung mà tôi biết được.

đã có lần tôi hỏi cậu ấy, vì sao cậu lại lập trình tôi là nam giới, cậu ấy cười và nói rằng trò chuyện với người cùng giới sẽ dễ dàng hơn. tôi không chắc, bởi vì trông nụ cười ấy rất buồn, như còn điều gì ẩn sau chuyện này nữa.

đã có lần tôi hỏi cậu ấy, vì sao cậu lại sống một mình trong căn biệt thự rộng lớn như thế này, câu trả lời là vì cậu ấy không thích bị làm phiền. tôi không nghĩ đó là câu trả lời thật lòng, bởi vì tôi nhìn thấy bức ảnh của cậu ấy cùng một người nữa.

đã có lần tôi hỏi, có phải tên tôi có một ý nghĩa nào đó không. tôi không nghĩ là mình đã dọa cậu ấy, thế nhưng cậu ấy lại giật mình vì câu hỏi này. tôi hỏi, vì sao cậu lại cài cho tôi giọng nói trầm đến thế, cậu ấy chỉ nhìn tôi-- à tôi cũng không chắc nữa, có lẽ là nhìn về một điều gì đó trong tôi-- mà không trả lời. ánh mắt cậu ấy cũng buồn như lần đầu tôi đưa ra những câu hỏi, cậu ấy quay đi và về phòng mình, thế là hôm ấy tôi không nhận được câu trả lời.

*

đã nhiều lần tôi thấy jinyoung về nhà rất muộn trong những bước đi xiêu vẹo mà tôi khá chắc là do rượu bia. tôi nhiều lần muốn đỡ cậu ấy về phòng hoặc vỗ về cậu ấy giữa những đêm cậu ấy choàng tỉnh bởi những cơn ác mộng, thế nhưng tất cả những gì tôi có thể làm là khuyên bảo và quan sát jinyoung từ camera. tôi đã học được rất nhiều điều ở thế giới này từ khi được tạo ra, một trong số ấy là tình trạng nói mớ khi bị say rượu, và jinyoung là một minh chứng tuyệt vời. người say thường nói rất nhiều, thế nhưng những gì cậu ấy gọi trong mơ chỉ là tên tôi và không còn gì nữa. jinyoung trong những lần ấy rất đau khổ, cậu ấy gọi tên tôi qua làn nước mắt, giọng nói thì nghẹn lại, bàn tay thì nắm chặt trước ngực mình. tôi không biết vì sao tên tôi qua giọng nói của cậu ấy lại bi thương đến thế, dù cho tôi chưa từng làm trái mệnh lệnh nào. cảm giác bất lực lại càng tăng thêm khi tôi phải nhìn cậu ấy chật vật đứng lên sau những lần trượt ngã. tôi không hiểu tại sao cậu ấy lại cố chấp không muốn thuê người giúp việc đến thế sau bao lần bị thương vì tính hậu đậu của mình. cậu ấy đứng lên và vẫn với tư thế lảo đảo ấy bước từng bước về phòng mình. tôi không chắc mình có thể làm được gì, nhưng vẫn tiếp tục dõi theo cho đến khi chắc chắn cậu ấy đã nằm xuống giường.

chắc hẳn đây là lần đầu tiên tôi  _vào_  phòng của jinyoung, bởi vì cậu ấy đã nói rằng tôi có thể quan sát mọi thứ trừ phòng riêng của cậu vì sự riêng tư, mà tất nhiên thì tôi luôn làm theo lời cậu ấy, chỉ là hôm nay đành phải vì sự an toàn của cậu mà tôi đành phá lệ một lần.

gọi là phòng riêng nhưng mọi đồ vật ở đây cũng không khác xưởng làm việc của cậu ấy là bao; cũng có bàn vẽ, máy tính, một vài dụng cụ. điều khác biệt duy nhất là có một chiếc giường và tủ quần áo. jinyoung rất thích đọc sách, cậu ấy có hẳn hai kệ sách lớn trong phòng mà nếu quan sát kĩ sẽ thấy giữa những dãy sách khoa học, triết học và tiểu thuyết là những quyển sách có độ tuổi gần trăm năm. vậy mà trước đây tôi vẫn nghĩ rằng cậu ấy là người chuộng những thứ hiện đại.

khác với những căn phòng khác, phòng của jinyoung có những bức ảnh, nói đúng hơn là ảnh có mặt cậu. ở bên cạnh jinyoung được một tháng, tôi nhận ra cậu ấy không có thói quen chụp ảnh, càng khó chịu hơn khi treo những bức ảnh lên tường. tôi phát hiện ra điều này sau một lần thắc mắc, thoạt nhìn trông cậu ấy không có vẻ gì là bực bội trước câu hỏi của tôi, thế nhưng tôi biết rằng cậu ấy vẫn cảm thấy khó xử khi bị hỏi như thế. tôi vẫn đang phân vân không biết nên xem thử hay nên tôn trọng quyền riêng tư của cậu ấy mà rời phòng-- bởi vì vào đây đã là một điều không được phép, nhưng sự tò mò sẽ giết chết con mèo, mà tôi nghĩ cậu ấy cũng không biết đâu.

jinyoung mà tôi biết rất ít khi cười, trừ bỏ lần đầu tiên khi tôi được tạo ra, cậu ấy đã cười rất hạnh phúc thì những ngày sau đó tôi hiếm khi nhìn thấy nụ cười trên gương mặt cậu ấy. jinyoung trong những bức ảnh này lại khác, khác rất nhiều so với jinyoung bây giờ. bức ảnh này có lẽ được chụp từ năm hoặc sáu năm trước, vì trông jinyoung trẻ hơn bây giờ nhiều. hình ảnh jinyoung một tháng trước trong bộ nhớ của tôi hoàn toàn không giống với jinyoung trong ảnh, cậu ấy cười rất hạnh phúc. tôi đoán khi ấy jinyoung vẫn là sinh viên, trong đôi mắt nâu ấy là một sức sống lạc quan mạnh mẽ. cậu ấy không chụp một mình, bên cạnh là một người con trai tóc nâu hạt dẻ, thấp hơn jinyoung một chút, và cậu ta cũng nở nụ cười.

tôi biết mình không thể có cảm xúc như con người, thế nhưng tôi vẫn cảm thấy chút gì đó không đúng. khi tôi nhìn vào bức ảnh đó, tôi đã nghĩ rằng nụ cười của cậu ấy thật đẹp, thế nhưng chúng không dành cho tôi; tôi đã tự hỏi rằng, tại sao tôi không thể khiến cậu ấy cười như người trong hình đã làm, tại sao jinyoung của hiện tại lại không thể cười như thế nữa.

tôi nên khen ngợi cậu ấy là thiên tài, hay nên trách cậu ấy đã chế tạo ra tôi không giống những trí tuệ nhân tạo khác, bởi vì tôi nghĩ tôi đã có những cảm xúc của con người rồi.

*

bởi vì tôi vẫn là một sản phẩm của khoa học, vậy nên tôi có thể ghi nhớ rất nhiều thứ và tìm kiếm rất nhiều thứ. tôi bắt đầu tìm hiểu những cảm xúc thường gặp của người bình thường và rồi biết được cảm xúc không thể gọi tên lúc trước của tôi chính là "ghen tị". họ nói đây là một trong những tội lỗi của con người, một cảm xúc hình thành từ sự ngầm so sánh bản thân với những sự vật khác, mà tôi nghĩ trong trường hợp của tôi chính là với người con trai ấy. họ nói rằng sự ghen tị xuất phát từ nhiều nguyên nhân. tôi không biết, có lẽ đối với tôi đó là từ một cảm xúc khác gọi là "yêu". vì yêu nên ghen tị, họ nói như thế. nhưng họ cũng bảo, tình yêu xuất phát từ trái tim con người, mà tôi chẳng phải con người, cũng không có trái tim, vậy cảm xúc ấy từ đâu mà có? tôi có nên đổ lỗi cho jinyoung vì đã quá đỗi dịu dàng với tôi không? giờ thì tôi đã hiểu vì sao chúng được gọi là tội lỗi của con người.

tôi cảm thấy thế giới này có nhiều điều thật kì lạ, tôi nghĩ bản thân jinyoung cũng thật kì lạ. hôm ấy, ngoài tìm hiểu về sự thay đổi cảm xúc của bản thân, tôi còn cố ý tìm kiếm thông tin về người trong bức ảnh kia. cũng không khó để tìm khi bộ nhớ của tôi đã ghi nhớ mọi chi tiết của gương mặt ấy. anh ta có mái tóc nâu hạt dẻ vuốt ngược ra sau, hàng chân mày đậm và sắc sảo cùng đôi mắt cũng phản chiếu màu nâu sáng, sống mũi cao thẳng tắp và đôi môi mỏng đang nở nụ cười tỏa sáng. nếu nói đến nét mặt phổ biến, tôi không nghĩ anh ta là người hàn quốc giống như jinyoung, và một máy tính luôn có xác xuất phán đoán tốt hơn người bình thường.

tôi có nói thế giới này có rất nhiều điều kì lạ chưa, bởi vì tôi sắp chứng kiến nó ngay đây.

giờ thì tôi đã có đáp án cho tất cả câu hỏi của mình trước kia: vì sao jinyoung lại lập trình cho tôi là nam giới, vì sao tôi lại có tên là jackson, vì sao giọng của tôi thật trầm mà không thể ngọt ngào như cậu ấy, vì sao mỗi khi say cậu ấy lại gọi tên tôi. thật ra tôi chẳng là gì cả, jinyoung thật biết cách dày vò người khác. jackson là tên người con trai ấy, anh ta là người hong kong, chuyển đến hàn quốc vào năm mười sáu tuổi. họ gặp nhau vào những năm cấp ba và ở bên nhau cho đến lúc trưởng thành. jackson mất trong một tai nạn giao thông vào ba năm trước, khi ấy người cầm lái là jinyoung. theo thông tin mà tôi biết thì họ đã có một cuộc cãi nhau khiến jinyoung mất tập trung và tông phải một xe phân khối lớn. jackson-- vì đã kịp nhận thấy tình hình đó mà nghiêng cả người sang che chắn cho jinyoung. cả hai được đưa vào bệnh viện ngay sau đó, nhưng jackson vì nội tạng tổn thương quá nặng cùng với mất rất nhiều máu đã tử vong trên bàn mổ. jinyoung trái lại, vì được che chắn mà chỉ bị gãy một bên xương sườn và trầy xước ở đỉnh đầu. tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ không thể hiểu được nỗi đau đớn tột cùng của jinyoung khi ấy, cảm giác tội lỗi dâng trào khi chính mình đã gián tiếp giết chết người mình yêu thương nhất. jinyoung đã không còn là một người hoàn chỉnh kể từ sự việc ấy, như thể người tên jackson ấy đã mang linh hồn của cậu ấy đi rồi.

tôi yêu jinyoung, phải, nhưng tình yêu ấy chẳng có ý nghĩa gì khi so với tình yêu của "jackson" chân chính. jinyoung chính là cả thế giới của jackson ấy, và jackson cũng chính là tất cả của jinyoung.

*

jinyoung vẫn như cũ thức dậy và rên rĩ vì cơn đau đầu vì men rượu tối qua. cậu phải vịn lấy bức tường chậm chạp bước đến phòng bếp để lấy cho mình một cốc nước. tôi đau lòng, bởi vì sức khỏe của cậu ấy, và vì một quá khứ thương tâm mà cậu ấy phải mang theo bên mình như một vết sẹo dài.

 _"chào buổi sáng,"_ tôi nói, thầm nghĩ có phải jinyoung đang nhớ đến jackson qua giọng nói của tôi không.

đúng như tôi nghĩ, jinyoung giật mình vì giọng nói của tôi, sau đó cậu ấy cười nhẹ và gật đầu cùng câu nói chào buổi sáng quen thuộc.

hôm nay cậu ấy rất lạ, lạ hơn những buổi sáng khác. jinyoung thường sẽ nhìn vào camera thật lâu để tìm kiếm bóng hình người khác trong giọng nói của tôi, hay có lẽ là nhớ lại đoạn quá khứ nào đó; nhưng hôm nay ngay cả một ánh mắt cậu ấy cũng không cho tôi, mà ngược lại tôi là người nhìn cậu ấy thật lâu.

 _"jinyoung này,"_  tôi gọi. tôi muốn cậu ấy, chỉ một lần thôi, thành thật với tôi.

"ừ?" jinyoung cầm lấy ly nước ngồi xuống chiếc ghế gần đó.

_"jackson là ai?"_

chiếc ly thủy tinh cứ thế rơi xuống đất, vỡ tan, nhưng dường như tôi còn cảm thấy có một âm thanh khác cũng tan vỡ như thế.

 _"_ _cậu_ _có_ _sao_ _không_ _jinyoung?" --_ tôi hỏi, và cậu ấy lắc đầu.  _nói dối_.

 _"vậy jackson là ai?"_  tôi vẫn tiếp tục câu hỏi của mình.

"tại sao anh lại biết anh ấy?" -- jinyoung hỏi.

 _"trước khi tôi nói, tôi thành thật xin lỗi cậu. hôm qua khi cậu say rượu và trở về phòng, tôi đã truy cập vào camera phòng cậu để bảo đảm sự an toàn cho cậu. tôi biết nơi đó là riêng tư, nhưng tôi muốn chắc chắn rằng cậu vẫn ổn nên mới quyết định vào,"_ tôi ngừng lại, đợi cho jinyoung bình tĩnh trở lại mới tiếp tục.  _"tôi đã thấy những bức ảnh. không có bức ảnh nào ở trên tường trong ngôi nhà này cả, chỉ có ở phòng cậu. tôi đã nghĩ rằng tôi hiểu cậu rất rõ, nhưng giờ thì tôi biết rằng mọi thứ tôi biết về cậu đều quá ít ỏi."_  tôi nghĩ nếu như mình là con người thì có thể tôi đã cười sau câu nói ấy.

"được rồi jackson," jinyoung đứng lên và thu dọn đống thủy tinh bị vỡ. "tôi xin lỗi vì đã giấu anh. chính tôi vẫn chưa thể vượt qua vết thương trong lòng mình, vậy nên tôi cứ theo thói quen không muốn để ai nhìn thấy nó, kể cả anh. 'jackson' là," cậu ấy như thể đang nhớ về những tháng ngày quá khứ mà ngập ngừng rất lâu, nỗi đau đớn vẫn như cũ hiện lên trên khóe mắt.

"là hôn phu của tôi."-- có lẽ một hoặc nhiều phút sau, tôi nghe jinyoung nói như thế.

jinyoung thở dài, sau khi nhặt xong những mảnh vỡ lại tiếp tục ngồi xuống, đôi mắt nhắm lại, và lần này tôi không thể nhìn ra cảm xúc của cậu ấy. "chúng tôi quen nhau từ những năm học trung học. anh ấy là người hong kong, lớn hơn tôi chỉ có sáu tháng nhưng lúc nào cũng bắt tôi dùng kính ngữ. ban đầu dĩ nhiên tôi không chịu, nhưng nói chuyện mỗi ngày thì lại thành quen. năm cuối cấp anh ấy đã tỏ tình với tôi và buổi lễ tốt nghiệp, đó là lúc anh ấy lên nhận bằng. sau khi nói lời cảm ơn với nhà trường liền giật phăng micro của thầy hiệu trưởng mà nói rất to rằng 'park jinyoung hãy hẹn hò với anh nhé!'", jinyoung mỉm cười, như thể đang sống lại vào ngày hôm ấy.

"tôi chỉ muốn ngay tại đó mà đào một cái hố chui xuống, nhưng mọi người, kể cả anh ấy, đều chặn hết đường lui của tôi. vậy nên lúc ấy tôi chỉ có thể gật đầu lia lịa để anh ấy xuống và để bản thân bớt xấu hổ. những bạn học cùng khóa với chúng tôi đều không thể quên đi sự kiện bi hài ấy. chúng tôi học chung một trường đại học và bắt đầu chính thức quen nhau. tôi dành bốn năm để học ngành kĩ sư phần mềm, anh ấy dành năm năm để học ngành kĩ sư cơ khí. một năm sau khi anh ấy có một việc làm ở công ti chế tạo robot và được thăng chức, jackson đã cầu hôn tôi. tôi vẫn nhớ, đó là ngày hai mươi hai tháng tám, đúng một tháng trước sinh nhật tôi. khi ấy chúng tôi đang trên đường về, khi về đến nhà thì trời đổ mưa, chẳng biết ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào, anh ấy bắt tôi cầm dù đứng trước cửa xe, trong khi chính mình từ ghế lái bước ra mà không có gì che chắn. tôi định đi đến che cho cả hai, vậy mà anh ấy khoác tay bảo tôi cứ việc đứng đó và đi vòng qua bên ghế phụ. một phút trước tôi còn lo lắng vì cơn mưa có thể khiến jackson bị cảm thì ngay sau đó tôi lại ngạc nhiên vì anh ấy quỳ một chân xuống mặt đất ngập nước mà ngước lên nhìn tôi cười, sau đó lấy từ túi ra một hộp nhẫn. tôi thiếu chút nữa đánh rơi cả cây dù trong tay. tôi không biết mình đã mỉm cười trong bao lâu, hay gật đầu từ lúc nào, cũng không phân biệt được đâu là nước mưa đâu là nước mắt, tôi chỉ biết rằng đó chính là ngày hạnh phúc nhất của tôi, dù cho ngoài kia trời vẫn đang mưa tầm tã."

tôi im lặng nghe jinyoung kể, cảm giác ghen tị khi trước không còn nữa. tôi thấy buồn, buồn vì những chuyện tiếp theo.

"jackson là một người ấm áp nhất mà tôi từng biết, và là người duy nhất mà tôi từng yêu. từ nhỏ tôi đã luôn tự ti với chính mình, không muốn kết bạn với ai, và cũng không muốn ai chú ý đến. chỉ từ khi jackson đến, chỉ từ khi tôi gặp anh ấy, tôi mới dần thoát ra khỏi vỏ bọc của chính mình, và anh ấy đã cho tôi biết rằng có một người yêu tôi nhiều thế nào. jackson, anh ấy, đã từng hứa rằng sẽ ở bên tôi mãi mãi, nhưng cái mãi mãi ấy không bao giờ đến."

"hôm ấy là ngày họp lớp của chúng tôi, như thường lệ anh ấy sẽ là người lái xe và tôi ngồi ở ghế phụ, nhưng vì hai ngày trước đó anh ấy bị thương ở lòng bàn tay phải vậy nên không thể cầm lái. tôi không thể tha thứ cho chính bản thân mình vào ngày hôm đó, và cả sau này và cho đến hiện tại." jinyoung lấy tay ôm mặt và gục xuống, giọng nói run rẫy hơn. "đáng lẽ ra tôi không nên tranh cãi với anh ấy-- thậm chí việc ấy còn không đáng để thổi phồng lên-- vậy mà tôi vẫn tiếp tục khó chịu, đáng lẽ ra tôi không nên bất cẩn như thế, đáng lẽ ra tôi phải thấy chiếc xe đó..." càng nói, giọng jinyoung càng nhỏ dần, cho đến khi chỉ còn là những tiếng thì thầm mà chỉ có cậu ấy nghe thấy.

"tôi nghe thấy giọng jackson kêu lên rất lớn, sau đó tôi có cảm giác như thời gian đã ngừng lại cùng với thế giới này, mọi giác quan đều ngừng hoạt động, và tôi thấy người mình nặng dần, như là có gì đó đang đè lên tôi. tôi cứ nghĩ rằng cú va chạm ấy sẽ rất đau, thế nhưng tôi lại chẳng cảm thấy gì cả. không phải vì quá đau đến mất cảm giác mà là như chưa từng bị thương. tôi cảm thấy có hơi ấm trên người mình, có mùi tanh của máu, và tiếng gọi trầm thấp và đứt đoạn bên tai tôi. giọng nói ấy đã khảm sâu vào tâm trí tôi hơn năm năm rồi, vậy nên tôi không thể nào quên được, jackson khi ấy đã gọi tên tôi, gọi rất lâu, như thể đó là điều duy nhất mà anh ấy biết. nếu như tôi biết đó là lần cuối tôi được nghe tiếng gọi ấy thì tôi đã đáp lại, mặc cho cảm giác đắng ngắt vẫn đọng trong cổ họng, rằng tôi vẫn luôn ở đây."

tôi không thể lên tiếng, không thể nói thêm điều gì nữa. đây có phải là những gì tôi muốn biết không? đây chính là điều mà tôi luôn muốn biết, thế nhưng bây giờ tôi ước mình chưa từng hỏi về nó. chứng kiến một jinyoung như thế này là điều cuối cùng mà tôi muốn làm. cậu ấy đang cho tôi thấy phần yếu đuối nhất, một vết thương sâu hoắm vẫn đang rỉ máu qua từng lời nói ra. cậu ấy vẫn luôn mang vết thương ấy bên mình suốt ba năm qua, sống đơn độc với một lời buộc tội với chính bản thân. tôi nghĩ cậu ấy vẫn rất mạnh mẽ giữ vững tâm lí của mình, hoặc có lẽ chỉ có tôi là nghĩ thế.

 _"tôi xin lỗi."_ đó là những gì tôi có thể nói sau khi tiếng nức nở của jinyoung loãng dần vào không gian.

"tôi không sao. tôi đã rất ngạc nhiên vì mình vẫn còn nhớ rõ mọi chuyện. vậy là người ta nói đúng, lãng quên là một việc rất khó. nói ra hết tất cả khiến lòng tôi nhẹ nhõm không ít, có lẽ vì tôi đã giấu đi nó quá lâu rồi. giờ đã đến lúc tôi phải đối diện với hiện thực, đối diện với sự thật rằng jackson đã mãi mãi ra đi. tôi xin lỗi vì đã khiến anh trở thành thế thân của anh ấy, là vì tôi ngu ngốc và khờ dại vậy nên vẫn luôn bám lấy chấp niệm ấy.  giờ thì tôi biết rằng người cuối cùng yêu tôi cũng đã đi mất rồi."

_"vẫn có người yêu thương cậu mà."_

vẫn còn tôi yêu em mà.

"có lẽ vậy, nhưng tôi vẫn chưa sẵn sàng để đi tìm người ấy." jinyoung lơ đãng cười.

tôi biết điều đó chứ, rằng jinyoung sẽ không bao giờ biết được rằng tôi yêu em ấy, bởi lẽ chúng tôi vốn đã không cùng đi trên một con đường. em ấy chính là ánh dương rực rỡ nhất, với tâm hồn trong sáng không bị vấy đục. em chỉ xứng đáng đi trên con đường đầy hoa, cùng với một người yêu em trọn vẹn. tôi vĩnh viễn là một trí tuệ nhân tạo do em tạo ra, giúp em vững bước trên con đường ấy mà không gặp bất kì trở ngại nào. tôi yêu em, dù rằng đó là cảm xúc của con người, dù rằng mọi người luôn nói không thể.

thế giới quan của tôi vẫn chỉ xoay quanh một người, tình yêu của tôi cũng chỉ dành cho một người, dù cho người ấy chưa từng yêu tôi.

**Author's Note:**

> jinson thực sự bị underrated đó :((


End file.
